Dirty Rotten Scoundrels
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: After school, Draco and Blaise, best friends, place a bet. Each has to seduce a woman. The first to get it done wins. Simple enough, right? Well their targets don't like this plan at all.  GinnyDraco, HermioneBlaise. Based loosely on the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dirty Rotten Scoundrels

Summary: After school, Draco and Blaise, best friends, place a bet. Each has to seduce a woman. The first to get it done wins. Simple enough, right? Well their targets don't like this plan at all. Soon enough, Ginny and Hermione, their targets find out and decide to play a little game of their own. Loosely based on the movie.

Chapter One

Blaise grinned at the waitress as she set down thier order. The girl flushed and danced off with a lack of grace that made Blaise glad she had already delivered their drinks.

He leaned forward to inspect the frothy coffees and handed the nearest one to his companion and best friend, Draco Malfoy.

Draco nodded a quick thanks and wrapped his fingers around the styrofoam cup. The small shop they were in doubled as both a cafe and a rare book store. The books, Blaise knew, were mostly magic oriented and therefore less sought after by Muggles. Still, the cafe portion kept the owners in pretty good business.

"So, it's good to see you again." Blaise began. "How was Santa Barbra?"

"Warm." Draco replied with a theatric shudder. "It's easy to forget just how cold and damp this place can be."

Blaise chuckled, "I've missed you too. But what's your plan now? You know half the wizarding community thinks your dead and the other half is certain you're in hiding, waiting to become the next Dark Lord."

Draco winced, "I wonder who came up with that rumor," He replied dryly.

"Surprisingly enough, Neville Longbottom."

Draco raised his eyebrows appreciatively. "I have missed a lot. When did he become reliable?"

"Right after he saved Harry Potter. Just after the war, when they were rounding up the remaining Death Eaters they deemed threatening, one, your aunt Bella, I believe, tried to kill Potter. Longbottom was there and managed to stop her. It was all over the news. Longbottom became a hero and when Potter started his investigation firm, he asked Longbottom to join."

Draco shook his head wonderingly, "You disappear for a measly five years and everything goes to hell in a hand basket. What else happened?"

"What didn't happen? Pansy married right out of school and then proceeded to torment her husband."

"Who did she marry?"

"Brace yourself, Oliver Wood."

Draco, who had been in the process of sipping off his foam, choked. "The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain?" He stuttered.

Blaise nodded, handing him a napkin, "The real surprise is that they actually get along. Sure she irritates him to hell, but she has a soft spot for him and before you know it, he's charmed her into some corner to make out. They have thier first kid on the way. Let's see. Theodore Nott and Daphne are an item. He's a fishing captain now and she chartered his boat a while back. That was that. Millicent took up nursing. She's happy now, go figure and she's actually lost weight. Your former minions work security in Knock Turn Alley. Who else did you want to know about? That covers most of Slytherin."

"What about that Ravenclaw broad Potter was always mooning over?"

"Cho Chang? Her, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell all signed onto the Masked Chariots. You probably haven't heard of them. THey're a pretty small group funded mostly by, you guessed it, Harry Potter. Luna Lovegood, that dreamy little blonde tart has been known to haunt Potter and Longbottom's firm. She's the editor in chief of the Quibbler and she covers all of their cases. Everybody knows she's going to end up with one of them. Just a matter of which."

"What about the Weasley brood? I know they didn't just drop off the face of the earth."

"Much as you might wish it, no. The eldest married and they have a couple of kids now. They spend most of their time in Egypt but we still see them about. The second one... Charlie, I think. He has been known to see every game of the Masked Chariots but no one can quite guess which of the girls he's after. Percy is pretty high up in the Ministry and, hold on to your hats, he's been trying to keep rumors of your being the next Dark Lord, to a minimal. Curious, no? Let's see now. There's the twins who are doing wonderfully with their joke shop. THey also run a small time protection agency. Doing pretty good, I might add. Now brace yourself for this one. Ron married Hermione Granger."

Draco frowned, "That's not exactly surprising."

"This part is. They divorced a year later."

Draco leaned forward, intrigued, "Oh? Do tell."

"Apparently they just couldn't handle it together. They split on friendly terms and no hard feelings."

"What about the girl? Jenny? Gerry?"

"Ginny." Blaise nodded, noting his friend's interest. Blaise was always looking for a spot of good fun and he couldn't quite help himself. "Nothing there. More or less like she disappeared after school. She's not dating Potter or any others that I can tell. Occasionally Lovegood mentions her in an article, but rarely anything more."

Draco leaned back. "That's most interesting."

"Quite," Blaise agreed. "Since we're both here, could I interest you in a game?"

(A/N: Your treat my friends! A new fic! I slept in this morning, so you only get this one update today. Still, you'll get three tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Draco scowled at his friend. "I knew you didn't just want my charming company."

"Of course I do! But seriously, mate, do you know how long it's been since I had a good game? Five years. Nott is crap at it and no one else is all that great."

Ten years Draco decided to start a game. It was easy enough. He would name a goal. Blaise would name a goal. Each had to reach the opposite goal to win. Draco hadn't played the game in years. Usually the goal was a girl. On occasion they had been known to pick the same girl for each other.

Draco sighed "Fine! Since you'll be absolutely insufferable until I do, Let's do this."

Blaise pumped a fist in the air with victory. "Alright! You want to go first, or should I?"

"I'll give you the pleasure."

Blaise cast about for inspiration. Only the crinkling of his eyes at the corners showed Draco he had decided.

"Seduce the girl at the counter."

Draco turned in his chair to see a tall young woman with her nose buried in a book. She looked vaguely familiar.

Draco sent a grin towards Blaise. "May I test the waters before I return the favor?"

Blaise nodded graciously. "Be my guest."

Draco rose from his chair, walking over to the girl in question. She was pretty, he noticed. She had long sunkissed red hair tied up in a messy ponytail. Her skin was fair and a small smattering of cute freckles dotted her nose. She was wearing a white polo shirt and black jeans, complete with a small waiter's apron. Her eyes were down cast, long lashes nearly touching her cheeks as she studied her book.

Draco leaned on the counter in front of her. Her hazel eyes flickered to him once then returned to the book.

"Excuse me?" He prompted.

"Yes?" she drawled, flipping a page nanchalantly.

"Could you get me some sugar, please?"

Her eyes flickered back to him. "Is you drink not sweet enough?"

"Oh the drink is fine. I was hoping for a little sugar myself." He said, leaning forward suggestively.

She leaned forward, batting her eyes prettily. "I've got three words for you, _sugar._"

Draco smirked. Do me now was three words.

"Fuck off Malfoy," She snarled, slamming her book on his fingers.

Draco swore, snatching back his fingers. She leaned back, arms folded across her chest and eyes narrowed dangerously. He suddenly realized who she was. He groaned and turned back to his table.

Blaise was laughing like a mad man. He was bent nearly double, cackling away. Draco returned to the table.

"Found that funny, did you?" he growled.

"Very much so."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You knew that was Ginny Weasley!" he accused.

Blaise grinned, "I couldn't resist it, mate. She was such a tempting target."

Draco glanced back at her. She was reading again, her pretty face once more averted. She was a tempting target. And he was damned if he'd let her slip by.

Blaise, however, would require a challenge worthy of this. For a second he was tempted to echo his own challenge but for some reason he wanted Ginny for his own. A familiar face caught his eye.

"Seduce the next woman who comes to this table."

Blaise laughed. It was hardly a challenge. Any woman was easier than Ice Princess Ginny Weasley.

He was still laughing when Draco motioned for the brown haired woman to come over. Blaise's voice turned to a choking sound as Hermione Granger leaned against their table.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, ignoring Blaise's attempts to talk.

"My friend and I were interested in your world famous scones. I heard they're to die for."

Hermione glanced contemptuously at Blaise who managed something like a smile. Draco knew his friend had tried to seduce Hermione before and failed miserably. Hermione apparently still held it against him.

"Who makes them, by the way?" Draco inquired politely.

Hermione softened slightly. "Ginny does all the cooking." She noted the order and flounced off, a natural spring in her step that had been missing in school.

(A/N: Yeah, Hermione actually believes people are inheriently good. Poor girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ginny glanced up from her book as Hermione came over. "I take it you saw Git 1 and Git 2."

Hermione smiled, "You know it. Haven't changed much, have they?"

"Not a bit. Arrogance meets sinfully beautiful men."

"They're playing that silly game again."

"Are they? I imagined they were. What are the marks?"

"What do you think? Us."

Ginny laughed.

"Nott and Zabini tried for me once in school," Hermione commented, getting a few scones out.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Is that why Nott can still sing soprano?"

Hermione pressed a finger to her lips, "I'll never tell. So what should we do?"

"Care for a game ourselves?"

Hermione grinned, "This is why you're my best friend. What are the rules?"

"First one to cave loses. Simple."

"Ginny, we're talking two of the most devinely goodlooking men in the world. This is not going to be easy, by any stretch of the imagination."

"Hermione, we're talking two men who called us ever name in the book back in school and who have all but disappeared over the past five years. I think we can hold out for at least a week."

"I'll bet on that."

Ginny and Hermione turned to see Richie Stine, their coworker and resident gay man. He kissed them both quickly on the cheeks, tyingon his apron as he did so.

"So what are we talking about?"

Ginny gestured to the tables, "The two guys at table ten are betting on how soon they can get us in bed."

Richie put a protective arm around them both. "Tch. They'll have to get through me first. Or were you going to actually play along?"

"We might play along. See how long we can string them along before we feel a bit of pity and let them sleep with us," Hermione said.

The war had made Ginny and Hermione realize they didn't want to live life on the sidelines. After an affair with Harry, Ginny had taken herself off the market and focused on procuring herself a more permanant sort of job. When Hermione finally admitted that her relationship with Ron really wasn't working, Ginny offered her a job as well. The small book and coffee store only employed the three of them but they managed quite nicely.

Richie got a devilish look in his eyes, "Watch this, girls!"

Ginny and Hermione obliged, leaning on the counter as Richie took Malfoy and Zabini's orders and waltzed onto the floor.

He sashayed quite nicely over to the two boys. Ginny nearly lost it as Richie leaned provacatively towards the boys. Doubtless he was speaking in what he called his bedroom voice. Malfoy and Zabini both flushed scarlet and began sputtering incoherently.

Ginny and Hermione turned away from the former Slytherins to hide their laughter as best they could. Richie came back and they took their leaves.

Ginny and Hermione shared a small apartment that overlooked Hyde Park. They rarely brought boys home so the two bedroom place worked just fine. Ginny collasped on the sofa, flipping on the TV. "You want me to make something for dinner, or just get take out?"

"Your call. You're in charge of it after all."

(A/N: An odd note to end this chapter on but I like it!

To Amiiii- I will never make you log in so long as you reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Richie was closing up shop. It was several days since those cuties decided to make Ginny and Mione pawns in a game. Richie didn't like the idea. Ginny and Mione were sweeties and he didn't want to see them hurt.

Richie glanced up from filling in the daily log to see a young man outside the doors. He walked over to see who it was.

Draco Malfoy smiled at him

Richie pulled the door open. "Come to take me up on that offer?" He drawled to the blonde.

Draco flushed but trudged on. "I understand you're quite close to We- Ginny."

Richie rolled his eyes, "Takes the best minds in the community to figure that out? Yeah, I work with Ginners and Hermie." Richie deliberately used nicknames he knew both the girls hated. Really, he could have serious fun with this.

Draco leaned on a table as Richie finished the entry for the day and started turning off lights.

"Look, I like Ginny."

"No."

"No?"

"Do I look stupid, Malfoy? I know you have a bet going. If you feel anything towards her, it's this: You like the idea of seducing your enemy's kid sister."

Draco smirked, "Not so dumb as you might seem. So where does that leave us?"

Richie squinted at him, "I can help you."

Draco leaned further forward, "Oh? And why would you do that?"

"Because, speaking as a friend, Ginners needs to get laid."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I can help with that."

Richie leaned forward, "Alright. But on one condition."

"Name it."

"You can't fall in love with her."

888

Draco walked down the empty street, thinking. Why the hell would the gay kid think he would fall for girl Weasley? She was pretty, sure, but there were dozens more with better bodies, better endowments and better reputations.

Then again, perhaps her reputation was the best. She fought in a war and never backed down. She dated Scarhead and dumped him. Still, she wasn't that good looking. As for personality...

Draco stopped in mid step, thinking about that. He knew next to nothing about her. She was nice, but that was a given. She also hated his guts. If he could get her to see past his name, maybe she might just like him.

Draco shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't need her to like him. He just needed her to sleep with him.

Draco reached his apartment. Boxes sat, halfway unpacked around his room. He sat down in the living room with a box that contained books. He knew it was pretty pointless to unpack the stuff, seeing as he would be moving into the manor as soon as his father's will kicked into action.

Still, he wanted to pull out the memories.

He pulled out a few wizarding books then started on the Muggle books. During his time over seas he had gotten into classics.

He pulled out a few books by Dickens and then started on the Jane Austen. Finally he came across his personal favorite, _A Comedy of Errors._

He stopped and flipped it open, landing on the first scene where Aegeon was speaking to the Duke about his crimes. His eye lighted on Aegeon's first speech.

_A heavier task could not have been imposed..._

Draco smiled at that. Sure, Shakespeare knew his stuff.

888

Richie waited til Draco was gone to laugh. God, the boy was dense. Did he really think Richie didn't have his own agenda?

Richie cackled as his eye caught on a picture of him, Hermione, and Ginny at the beach.

"Oh, yes, Ginny. You will get a happily ever after. I'll see to it!"

(A/N: Gotta love sneaky gay fellows. I will be using quite a few Shakepeare quotes in this fic. Most of them will probably be from a Comedy of Errors. If you've ever read A Comedy of Errors, you have some idea of what's in store for you.

To Ami-Isn't Richie a sweetheart? I totally based him after my gay buddy Aaron.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Draco leaned against the wall as he watched Ginny walk down Diagon Alley. She was pretty, he readily admitted. The crimson hair which was in it's usual ponytail and he wondered if she looked prettier with it down.

She had a subtle grace to her moves that said she had no idea how she practically floated through her motions. Put her in a dress and she would have the entire male population lusting her and the entire female population ready to throw eggs at her. She was wonderful.

Draco pushed off the wall and moved forward to intercept her. She looked up from her shoping, tossing her bangs out of her face.

"Malfoy."

"Ginny."

"What brings you to my corner of the world?"

Draco smirked, "What makes you so certain I don't have a right to this part of the world as well?"

Ginny pointed behind him to the building he had been leaning against. Draco turned, surprised to see it was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. How the hell did he manage that? He turned back to Ginny, intent on pretending nothing had happened.

She was smiling at him and he was caught off guard. It was a small smile that made him wonder if she didn't perhaps know what he had planned. That wasn't possible though. No, Ginny was just a little girl.

"So just what do you want?" Ginny asked, shifting her weight to one foot.

Draco smiled charmingly at her. "Go to dinner with me."

She eyed him warily. "And just why should I do that?"

"Look, I want to apologize for my behavior in the past. Let me take you to dinner. We could start anew. I'll pay."

He winced as soon as the final words were out of his mouth. She was sure to take it as an insult to her family.

She surprised him by merely smiling. "Alright. What can it hurt. Meet me at eight in the Leaky Cauldron."

Draco watched her saunter into her brothers' shop and smirked. _Ginny Weasley, you are mine._

888

Draco scowled at the clock on the wall for what had to be the twentieth time. It was eight thirty. The bitch had stood him up.

It wasn't so much that she had stood him up. No it was that _Ginny __**FUCKING **__Weasley_ stood him up. Oh, that was adding fucking insult to injury.

Draco drummed his fingers on the table and glanced out the window in time to see a flash of red hair. He snarled a few obscenities and leapt out of his seat. He was out the door and in pursuit in less than five seconds. He caught her easily, spinning her around.

Ginny stared up at him with her beautiful hazel eyes and for a moment Draco faltered. Then he plowed on.

"Think you can fucking stand me up?" he growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She snapped back, pulling her arm from his grip.

He shoved her against the wall, leaning over her. "You said you'd go to dinner with me."

"I did nothing of the sort!" She snarled.

"You did too, you little bitch!"

"Malfoy?"

Draco looked over to see Richie standing at the end of the alley they were in. Beyond him, Draco had a clear view of Diagon Alley and Ginny's shop.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Asking Ginny why she wasn't at our date."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Richie said, "Ginny's been at work all night."

Draco snapped his gaze past the gay man to see Ginny serving someone at her shop.

He swung back to look at the Ginny before him. She smiled and raised her wand. Before he could do anything she apperated out. Draco stared at where she had been. Now there was only a curl of smoke and a book fell to the ground. Draco reached down to pick it up.

_A Comedy of Errors,_ by William Shakespeare.

He stared at it for a moment then looked back at Ginny's shop. The Ginny there raised a hand in a salute, laughing as she did so.

That fucking bitch. He almost admired her.

(A/N: This chapter just tickled me pink when I wrote it. I hope you guys like it too!

To wrenbailey- It's not so much based off the movie. I just took some of the more important aspects of it and made my own story.

To pk- Thanks! Hope you like it!

To Ami- He is like a gay Richie Cunningham. But so much cuter because he's gay!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Draco had used the previous night's escapades as an excuse to get plastered and now he was nursing a hangover, using as many swear words as he could think of.

His swearing amplified in intensity as the phone in his flat rung. Only three people had that number, his cousin Tonks, His Mom and Blaise. He picked up the phone with a wince.

"What?"

"Well, don't you sound happy," Came the entirely too happy sound of Blaise's voice. Draco growled incoherently, strongly believing that no one should sound that happy unless they had managed to get laid before hand.

That thought had him sitting up straight. If Blaise had gotten laid the night before, Draco was screwed.

"What's up, mate?" He asked, trying for polite and missing it by about three years.

"I have a date!"

Draco let himself relax slightly. That wasn't exactly great, but it was better than if Blaise had actually scored real ground.

"With who?" Draco asked, cradling the phone against his ear as he made his way into the bathroom. He had missed his chance to brush his teeth last night, what with being plastered and his mouth tasted like several small countries had committed genocide in it.

"Hermione, of course!"

Draco dropped the phone, which somehow managed to miss the open toilet and fell to the floor. Draco scrambled after it, suddenly awake. He managed to get it but slipped and only prevented serious damage to his face by throwing one hand into the toilet bowl.

Draco rose to his feet with several oaths and began washing his hands as he spoke into the phone.

"Sorry 'bout that. You move fast. Where are you two going?"

"Why? Gonna try and sabatogue us?" Blaise chuckled.

"Not at all. Just thought I'd see if I can convince Weasley to accompany me and we can make it a double date," Draco lied gibly, drying his hands.

"Really? Hermione told me you weren't making any head way with Ginny."

Draco swore under his breath but laughed. "YOu never know, mate."

888

Draco had no doubt in his mind what was going to happen tonight. Granger and Weasley were going to pull the same prank as they had the previous night. THey were going to mess with Blaise's mind. Not that Draco was going to do jack shit to stop it. Hell no, a bet was a bet.

No, Draco was here to see just how much of a fool the girls could make his friend look. We all need friends like Draco.

With all this laid before you, dear reader, you can see why no one was more upset than Draco Malfoy when Hermione Granger sauntered in through the main doors. Draco watched from his booth at the resturant in absolute horror as Hermione cordially greeted Blaise. She wasn't very dressed up and she wasn't very happy to be doing this, but she was there at least.

Draco was pissed. Little carrot top thought she could skip a date with him but Blaise gets the girl to show? The hell?

Unless it wasn't Hermione...

Draco remembered the previous night and had to wonder if it wasn't a Weasley in Mudblood skin. He decided to call her bluff.

Draco rose to his feet, much to the relief of the waiter he had been ignoring for the past hour. THe waiter didnt' mind the guy sitting there, but it was kinda creepy the way he kept staring at the black man across the room.

Draco stalked over to the table gracefully. Every female eye followed his lithe movements but Draco wasn't in the mood for flattery. He had a score to even.

He arrived at Blaise's table. Blaise looked up at him and managed to get out, "Draco, what are you--" Before Draco grabbed Hermione and kissed her.

Most self transfiguration spells are extremely fragile and take only a random question to shatter the illusions. If Hermione had indeed been Ginny pretending to be Hermione, the kiss would have easily broken her concentration.

Draco was still locked to Granger through his lips, watching her closely. He was wondering when she would lose her focus when a horribly familiar voice broke through with one word: "Malfoy?"

Draco froze. Literally froze. Finally, with slow jerking movements, Draco broke the kiss and looked up to see the shocked face of Ginny Weasley.

"Uh... Ginny, what... uh, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you knew I had work last night. Didn't you get my message?"

Draco vaguely recalled a blinking light on his cellphone. Hurriedly he pulled it out and flipped it open to read the text message she had sent him.

M, can't go 2nite. 2morrow 7?

Draco stared at Ginny in horror.

Shit.

(A/N: ahahaha! I love it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

"How the fuck did you manage that?"

Blaise poured a shot of tequila into the blender. Draco had no idea what his buddy was making but he hoped it was strong as shit. He needed it after the night so far.

"I told her I wanted to make amends."

"She _ac_tually bought that?" Draco asked incredulously as Blaise sliced some strawberries into the blender as well.

"Yup. That and I promised to pay."

"So you're actually winning."

"Fuck no," Blaise replied, pouring some vodka into the blender as well as a cup or so of milk. Draco decided it was going to be the weirdest drink he had ever tasted. He absently wondered if he would survive it.

"'Specially not after your sodding display. She thinks I'm in cohorts with you and that you're trying to break Ginny's heart."

"If there were actually anything fucking there to break. That girl is the devil, I tell you!"

Blaise laughed, "Why? Cause she hasn't fallen gratefully into your bed yet?"

"No, it's much worse than that... I think she might be better at this game than I am..."

Blaise blinked at him then turned on the blender to buy himself some time. Draco didn't take the game lightly. If he thought somone was better than he was... It did not bode well.

Blaise could also see that Ginny Weasley fascinated Draco. She always had, to a degree, but since no one really knew why she had broken up with Potter, she was that much more of an enigma to Draco. Added to the fact that Potter was Draco's least favorite person, and Blaise could see why Ginny was so much more than just a notch in the bed post.

Now that Ginny was fighting the game, she became that much more important to Draco. And that much more did he want her. No girl had actively fought the game before. No girl had ever known she was in it. But Ginny seemed to know. And that irritated the hell out of Draco.

Blaise finished the drink and poured one for him and one for Draco. He honestly couldn't remember what all he had put in the drink but Draco didn't complain and Blaise himself found he liked the drink. He'd have to ask Draco if he remembered.

"So what am I going to do?" Draco asked.

"We are playing the same game, mate," Blasie reminded him.

Draco smiled ruefully, "True." He sighed unhappily, "I can't use money. She knows too much of me from school to just fall for a smile. She knows what's going on around her which means we can't just kiss and make up. I'm totally screwed."

"Hey, my girl won't talk to me any more," Blaise pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least you got somewhere first."

"So did you... kinda. I mean, she did show up, didn't she?"

"That's because she's a diabolical genius. She knows about this."

Blaise shook his head. "So what? Someone was bound to figure it out. That can't be the only thing that's bothering you, mate."

Draco sighed, "You're right. I just can't seem to get her out of my head. I don't know why. She's no different than countless other girls I've used over the years."

Blaise kept quiet. Ginny was very different and Draco would figure it out before long. He always did.

(A/N: Don't we all want to just hug him and tell him he'll get Ginny in the end? But do you know for sure he will get Ginny? I DO!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Ginny sighed through her nose, staring down at the pages of her newest acquisition, Pretties by Scott Westerfeld. She had just finished Uglies yesterday and she was dying to continue the series.

The sigh was not for her book. The sigh was because the door had just opened, admitting Draco Malfoy.

He was looking quite sexy, Ginny had to admit. He was wearing a simple white polo shirt and black jeans. His hair was down and longer than she remembered it being. He could almost have a Wesley ponytail going, she thought.

She was half way through a fantasy of him rescuing her from the Fire Swamp, when she figured out what she was thinking.

She slammed her book shut. No matter how much he looked like her favorite film character, she would not submit to his charms.

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

He smiled. "No charade of politeness?"

"I think we both know that the other night cancels that."

He leaned against the counter, his handsome face serious. "Then can we start again?"

Ginny snapped her gaze up to him in disbelief.

"Look, I'm sorry I made such a big fuss, but I thought you were blowing me off. And I... I'm not used to that, okay?"

"You're serious?"

He smiled charmingly at her. "Of course. I made a mistake. It was entirely unforgivable. But it would make a great story... especially when you accompany me to Herbert West's party Friday?"

He raised is eyebrows, making it a question. One Ginny was finding hard to say no to.

Then it clicked.

"Wait, Herbert West? The Herbert West? The millionaire?"

"Oh, I think he's into the billions now."

Ginny stared at him. "You want to take me to a mil- a billionaire's party?"

"Of course. I can think of no one else who would look more at home than you."

Ginny hesitated. It was a great offer. Her brother Percy had been trying to get into West's clique for years. If she managed to actually meet him, it would look good for Perce. Despite his arrogance, Ginny like Percy and if she could help him succeed, she figured it would be worth a night with Draco Malfoy.

She pursed her lips then nodded. "Okay. But you get me a dress. Nothing slutty!"

"Can you wear heels?"

"Yeah..."

"What size? Dress and shoes, please."

"Four and five and a half. I can wear six if they aren't heels."

"Heels will look better, my dear. I'll drop them off Wednesday. Call me if you need them refitted," he said, writing a number on a napkin.

Ginny took it, uncertain if she was making a mistake.

"Anything else?" he asked with a smile.

She resisted the urge to ask him to say 'As you wish,' and wrote her appartment address on another slip of paper. "Pick me up at five. I assume this party starts about then?"

He nodded. "Four actually, but we can be fashionably late."

"Don't be late."

He smiled then took her hand and kissed it. "As you wish."

(A/N: I couldn't resist that last line.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Ginny mouthed the words as Amy Lee's voice drifted through her head phones. "Call Me When You're Sober" hummed gently through her ears, at least as gently as that song went.

She glanced up as her roommate, Hermione, entered their flat.

"Hey, Mione," she said, pulling the ear pieces out of her ears as Hermione set her bag down and came to join her at the kitchen table.

"Hey Gin. What have you been up to?"

"Just waiting."

"For what?"

"My dress."

"I thought we had decided it wasn't coming?" Hermione asked, riffling through the mail and handing Ginny her letters.

"I know it isn't coming. Which means I'm really just doing nothing."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "God forbid anyone actually fall in love with you, Ginny. You'll eat them alive."

"Hey, just cause I learned my lesson, doesn't mean I have to stop looking. And believe me, Malfoy is most certainly not hard to look at."

Hermione shook her head again.

"If you say so, Gin. But out of curiosity..." Hermione began.

Ginny looked up from the copy of the Quibbler in her hands. Luna always sent her a year subscription for her birthday. The magazine was pointless but fun to read.

"What?"

Hermione smiled and leaned across the table. "What kind of dress would you want?"

Ginny smiled back, eyes slightly starry. "Dark, jewel tone. Sapphire or emerald. Maybe dark purple. Long, to the floor at least and maybe slit up one side. It's chill enough I could go for long sleeves or else a cloak."

"And jewelry?"

"Silver with stones to match the dress. Light, nothing gaudy. Maybe just studs for the ears and a chain and pendant."

Hermione sighed wantonly. "I suppose he would be in a black tux."

"I don't know if I could control myself if I saw him in a tuxedo," Ginny confessed. "I go a little weak at the knees for men in the three piece suits."

Hermione laughed even as the door bell rang.

Ginny rose to her feet. "I'll get it."

She opened the mahogany door to the young man in delivery livery.

"Can I help you?"

He consulted his clip board. "Miss... Weasley?"

"Yes?"

He held out the clipboard. "Delivery confirmation."

Ginny hesitantly took the clipboard and signed on the appropriate line. The man took back his clipboard and handed her a large flat box. Ginny's breath caught. It was the right size for a dress or shirt.

She took the box and started to close the door but the man stopped her.

"Um...don't you want the rest Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked up to see him holding out another four boxes. One was the size of the box in her hands while another was just bigger than a shoe box and the final two were both the size of a small hardback novel.

Hermione came into the hall to see what was taking Ginny and gaped at the boxes.

"Holy crap, Ginny!"

She took one of the long flat boxes and hustled her friend into the living room of their flat.

"What is all this?"

Ginny shook her head in wonder. "I have no idea."

Hermione gazed out at all of it. "Only one way to find out. Start with the big ones."

The first box contained a long black velvet cape, lined in pale purple. Hermione forced Ginny to try it on. They oohed and ahhed over the kinsai hood, elaborately ruffled.

The second large box held a stunning gown of dark purple, almost black silk. It lay low on Ginny's chest but still modestly so when she tried it on. It was a perfect fit. The sleeves puffed just slightly at the shoulders but were cinched tight with black strips of leather a few inches down. From there they bellowed into deep purple sheer sleeves.

In the shoebox sized box was an assortment of hair accessories and makeup. All were stunning and expensive.

One of the remaining boxes held two elbow length light purple satin gloves.

The final box had a set of amethyst stud earrings and a delicate amethyst and diamond silver necklace.

The girls were silent for a moment. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"I think he wants you to go with him."

(a/n: ahhhh! awesome, right? Right. dying right now. Just a little bit.

To MidnightWriter: (laughs) everyone loves Princess Bride. That and the Goonies. :3 As for the Blaise/Hermione, I promise it will all make sense in time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Draco was not inclined towards fidgeting. Still, he felt the nervous energy thrumming through him as he and Blaise waited for their dates.

Blaise, the treacherous bastard, had blatantly stolen Draco's idea and had invited Hermione Granger to the ball as well. Hermione was still standoffish since the dinner debacle and Draco anticipated more fireworks before the end of the night. Blaise, while usually smooth and charming, had a way of stumbling over his own tongue around Hermione. Sometimes Draco wondered if his friend wasn't smitten.

Draco turned as a horse drawn carriage pulled up. He recognized the driver and smiled at the young woman. She sent him a cheeky grin before jumping down and opening the door.

Draco found himself holding his breath as Hermione, in a stunning dress of shimmering midnight blue silk, accompanied by a black cape of star-velvet, stepped out. Hermione drew many appreciative murmurs. Star-velvet was enchanted velvet made to glisten and glitter with star bursts and was extremely rare. Draco knew for a fact that Hermione had enchanted this velvet herself. It had been one of Blaise's more intelligent moves when it came to Hermione: rather than send her the cape already enchanted, he had sent her the cape and an extremely rare book of spells, marking the page on how to enchant star-velvet.

Hermione spared a little smile for Blaise as she took his hand.

The driver reached into the the cab of the carriage and took the pale, freckled hand of the only woman Draco had eyes for tonight.

Ginny emerged from the carriage like a princess. Her kinsale cape had the hood up and as she stepped fully off the stairs, she pushed it back. Her crimson hair had been curled into loose waves and sliver and amythyst pins held it back in an intricate style that reminded Draco of something from a fantasy movie. She wore little makeup, her own natural beauty shining through, just a bit of lipstick and some eyeliner.

The amythysts sparkled in her ears and he could see the glint of them at her neck where the necklace fastened.

He offered his hand as she stood there. She seemed a bit overwhelmed by the crowd. Or maybe, he thought hopefully as they made their way to the cloak room, it was just seeing him in a tux.

888

It was seeing Draco in a tux. Ginny hadn't been lying when she told Hermione how strongly she was affected by men in tuxedos. And Draco was a gorgeous man in a tuxedo. When she stepped out of the carriage, she would have fallen if not for the driver there holding her arm.

His blonde hair was shorter than it had been in school, and he looked like a blonde Ewan McGregor in Moulin Rouge. The tuxedo was perfectly tailored and the style seemed as if it had been made with Draco in mind.

This is what a man should look like, her treacherous mind whispered.

She pulled back her hood and was immediately rewarded with a whisper of admiration as the crowd took her in. She felt a thrill of exhileration. She could do this. It was only one night. She could make it through and never have to think about Draco in a perfectly tailored tuxedo again. That was totally the plan.

Then Draco offered her a hand and she knew this was going to be a lot harder than she anticipated. Right now though, she had to get past the cloak room. She knew the dress Draco had procured for her was going to garner her attention. Hermione's dress was lovely too but nothing compared to the amazing cloak she wore.

That had been a nice move on Blaise's part, Ginny felt. Hermione had gushed over the book of spells and Ginny had even seen a few she had a mind to try.

Ginny steeled herself as they entered the cloak room. Draco took off his own black cloak, giving Ginny a better view of his perfectly tailored tuxedo. Hermione was removing her own cloak. The attendant was finding it hard not to oogle Hermione's beautiful cloak. Hermione's dress clung to her figure perfectly and shimmered.

Ginny finally unclasped her own cloak.

The attendant had finished reverantly putting Hermione's cloak away and was reaching for Ginny's cloak. The attendant was a good looking young man. He made to move behind her but Draco beat him to it.

"Allow me," Draco said, slipping the cloak from Ginny's shoulders.

Ginny had been pissed at Draco. After the dress had come, she had realized he had failed to give her shoes. She had been on the verge of going out to get her own shoes when a young woman had shown up announcing she was there to help Ginny and Hermione. She had introduced herself as Chai and had immediately taken over. She had tamed Hermione's hair into the complex mass of ringlets and ribbons that it was and had done more or less the same with Ginny's hair only using amythyst encrusted hair pins and combs. She had advised them with make up and delivered Hermione's dress (they had gotten the cloak and book the day before just after Ginny's packages came). Then she had pulled out a pair of strappy roman sandle esque shoes for Ginny.

The shoes had ridiculous heels but Chai had enchanted the shoes and Ginny's feet so that she wouldn't trip and they wouldn't get uncomfortable.

Then Chai had pulled out the underbust and sleeve garnishes.

Ginny stood, aware that everyone's attention was drawn to the amythyst and onyx encrusted underbust she wore. It was laced at the sides and the front with strings of small black seed pearls that Ginny had no doubt were real. The onyx and amythysts formed a pattern of roses that blended excellently with the black brocade of the underbust. The sleeve garnishes were latched into place over the cinched portion of the sleeves and strings of black seed pearls and dark amythyst beads fell from them.

The outfit was not gaudy though. Ginny had feared it would be but she had been pleasantly surprised when she saw the entire thing.

Still the whole thing had to have cost Draco a small fortune, not to mention the money the jewlry must have cost.

Every eye in the coat room was on her and Ginny felt uncomfortable. Then Draco swept over and took her arm. Though she knew it wasn't true, she told her self that they were staring at Draco. She tried not to cling to his arm as they swept into the main ball room.

(A/N: little conversation in this chapter but can you blame me? This chapter was sooo much fun to write. and I promise the next one will be just as filled with sexual tension.

To MidnightWriter1213: Don't we all?

To Lulu: Draco is already too much in love with Ginny to ever hurt her on purpose.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Herbert West knew elegance when he saw it. He would never settle for any less.

He stood calmly surveying the already crowded ball room. Hundreds of people came up to him each hour, begging for his attention. He readily gave it to them. They had no idea that he wouldn't remember a face in twenty the next morning.

Herbert nodded politely to Taurine Parkinson as she swept over, her face aglow. This face, regrettably, was one of the ones that he would remember. There was no amount of alcohol in the world that could strike her from his memory or that damn night three years ago.

"Herbert!" she gushed, clinging to him. Taurine was a leech of the worse sort. Most girls would have taken his hint three years ago and frolicked off with another rich guy like Artaz O'Rieley but not Taurine.

"Taurine," he returned cooly.

"This is lovely, Herbert!" Taurine gushed, looking around. Herbert looked down at her. He knew she wanted him to compliment her but Herbert felt no need to lie. Taurine did not look lovely. She did not even look attractive. She looked like a pig in that voluminous pink dress.

Taurine fortunately had become distracted.

"I cannot believe his nerve!" she hissed.

Herbert looked up, idly curious as to who had caught Taurine's attention. He planned to thank the fellow.

His gaze caught and held on two radiant young women. The first was beautiful in a dark blue silk dress that looked like a dream on her. She had a very bookworm feeling to her and she was quite obviously infatuated with the dark man at her side. Herbert recognized the man instantly as Blaise Zabini.

Herbert had nothing against Blaise and so thought nothing of the man being there.

The other woman was breathtakingly stunning. She had long crimson hair done up elegantly and she was wearing the most stunning dress ever. She looked like a fairy tale princess, minus the crown. Herbert couldn't stop looking at her.

A flash of blond caught his eye and he winced as Draco Malfoy took the lovely woman by the arm. Naturally Draco would have the best dressed woman in the room. The loveliest too.

Herbert understood Taurine's annoyance now. Taurine was still very caught up on Draco and his money, which she had yet to see a cent of.

Herbert couldn't care less about Draco. The man was civil enough when he had to be. It was his date that Herbert coveted.

Herbert detached himself from Taurine and sidled over to Draco and his date. Draco looked up as he approached, wariness sparkling in his grey eyes.

"Draco, how wonderful of you to come," Herbert drawled.

Draco's date looked over briefly then away again. Herbert saw something flash over the pretty girl's face but it was gone too quickly.

"Herbert," Draco replied calmly.

Herbert looked pointedly at Draco's date. "And who is this?" he asked.

The woman looked at him and this time Herbert got a full on view of the emotion from before. Dislike. Intense dislike that was echoed in her tone as she replied.

"Ginevra Weasley."

(A/N: Sorry about that last time. Here is the chapter again, with all the problems fixed (I hope).


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Ginny was not impressed by Herbert. He seemed very dime-a-dozen and she had no time for that sort of guy.

On the other hand, she knew she should talk to him. Percy wasn't the best brother but Ginny still felt the obligation to at least try to help him out.

So she forced herself to relax. She didn't like Herbert but that didn't seem to matter.

"Weasley? Any relation to Percy Weasley?" Herbert asked politely.

Ginny looked at him sharply but forced herself to smile. "Yes, actually. He's one of my older brothers."

Herbert nodded. "He's a good worker, would you say?"

"At the risk of being accused of nepotism, yes."

"Good thing to know. I'm always looking for rising stars. But what do you do, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny wanted nothing to do with this man and was trying hard not to let it show. She opened her mouth but Draco beat her to it.

"She works at a delightful little book store. Oh, Ginny, look. There's Amelia Crossweather. Didn't you want to talk to her about that book?"

Ginny was tempted to refuse the alibi just to see how Draco would react. Instead she smiled politely at Herbert. "Excuse us. I simply _must_ talk to Miss Crossweather."

Draco smiled at Herbert and Ginny could see the effort he put forth to make sure it wasn't an open smirk.

"Is it just me," Draco drawled as he led them through the crowd, "or did Mr. West seem positively taken with you?"

"It's you," Ginny replied.

Draco chuckled. "Don't like him much, do you?"

Ginny shrugged. "Don't know him well enough to make a permanent decision. What about you? You were quick enough to provide me with that little excuse."

Draco looked at her, deadly serious. "I don't like the way he looks at you."

If Ginny's heels hadn't been charmed to keep her from tripping, she might have fallen flat on her face. She glared at him. Draco failed to look repentant.

"What?" He demanded. "What did I say?"

Ginny felt a smile tug at her lips. Draco might not realize what his words meant but Ginny didn't care. She...god help her, she liked him.

The realization broke Ginny's heart and her world. She looked over at the man on whom's arm she was. She looked at him through the shattered remains of her world and couldn't hate him.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

Ginny managed a weak nod. "I just need to freshen up. That's all."

888

Blaise sunk his fingers into Hermione's hair, pulling her head toward his. Hermione's lips met his with equal fervor as she hiked up her skirt and wrapped those long legs around his middle.

Blaise fumbled for the lock on the bathroom stall and Hermione reached out to help him.

He broke the kiss, grinning at her.

She grinned back. "Damn this feels good."

"I've missed you."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but just then the bathroom door burst open, admitting someone. Blaise scrambled up onto the toilet, Hermione still clinging to him.

For a moment there was silence outside the stall then Hermione made out the sound of crying. Curiousity won out and Hermione and Blaise both poked their heads over the edge of the divian.

Hermione bit back a gasp at the sight of the russet curls that could only belong to Ginny Weasley. She and Blaise exchanged a look. What was Ginny crying about?

"Damnit Draco," Ginny muttered. "I'm supposed to hate you. You're not supposed to make me love you."

(A/N: Dun dun DUN! But seriously, you had to see this coming. This was also why I haven't spent as much time on Hermione/Blaise. I've had the idea for a while that they were already together before all this even started. So, to answer your question, Blaise and Hermione are just having some fun. They didn't really expect anything to come of it but rather saw it as a way to get their friends in on their relationship. However, now the stakes are a little higher than they thought...I'll go into more detail later so stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione wrapped her fingers around her hot mug of tea. The heat chased the chill from her fingers and Hermione wished fervently that there was a balm for her aching heart.

"This seat taken?"

Hermione looked up as Blaise approached. She forced a smile. "No. Not at all."

He took a seat, his eyes speaking his own worries. She sighed. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He reached out and brushed back her unruly hair with a smile of his own. There was nothing forced about his, she noticed.

"Hermione, what happened last night…you couldn't have prevented that."

Hermione winced. Last night… Last night she and Blaise had witnessed Ginny confessing her love for Draco Malfoy even if her best friend had no idea that they had been there.

Hermione knew she wasn't logically responsible for Ginny's feelings towards Draco. But she couldn't help feel bad for her friend. If she and Blaise had come out and told Ginny about them, she wouldn't have had to spend time with Draco and then…

Then Ginny would still be in love with him. If there was one thing Hermione knew about love it was that you couldn't count on it starting at a specific moment. Hermione herself had been half in love with Blaise from the moment she first saw him.

What if it was the same with Ginny? Had she loved Draco that long?

"What are you thinking about?" Blaise asked softly. Hermione jumped slightly then relaxed.

"I know it's not my fault but I think it's time we ended it."

Blaise tensed and Hermione continued on quickly. "I mean, I think we should tell them."

Blaise's tension melted and he leaned over the table, kissing her swiftly.

"But that doesn't explain what we're going to do about that."

Hermione and Blaise froze in their kiss. Finally they broke it and looked up at Richie.

"How long have you been there?" Blaise asked, half in exasperation, half in curiosity.

Richie shrugged. "Who knows? I'm wondering what you two are planning to do about that."

He pointed beyond them.

Blaise and Hermione both turned to look out the picture window.

Ginny Weasley was walking towards the front door, rooting in her bag for her keys. Behind her, talking to her, was Herbert West.

Hermione stared at the man. What was he doing here?

As she watched, Ginny turned on Herbert, looking ready to snap at him. Instead she took a deep breath and said something.

"What is going on here?" Hermione asked.

"Go into the back room," Richie snapped.

Hermione didn't question him, just dragged Blaise back into the back room.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked again as Richie joined them.

"Unless I miss my guess, Ginny is feeling bad because she loves Draco. She doesn't think he's capable of reciprocating her feelings and so is going to let herself think she's in love with Herbert."

Hermione stared at him. "Damn. How did you figure that out?"

"It's my gay tendencies. They make it a lot easier to read people. Any way…what are we going to do about it?"

Hermione looked at Blaise who returned her look with a slight smile.

"What indeed. The better question, Richie," she purred, a purely devious smile curling her lips, "is what _won't_ we do."

(A/N: I'm going to try to finish this story before 20 chapters. I might be able to do it. We'll see. :3

To Unknown: Thanks! Glad you like it!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Ginny rose to her feet and walked over to open the front door.

She forced herself to smile at Herbert as he smiled at her. "May I come in?" he asked.

She waved him in.

Ginny wasn't sure why she wanted to like Herbert. She wasn't sure of much lately.

"Oh, Ginny, I'll take care of him," Hermione said.

Ginny opened her mouth to argue but the look in Hermione's eyes said that this wasn't a case she could argue. "Could you go pull the rolls out of the oven?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded and sent a smile at Herbert.

She went back into the back room only to see that the rolls weren't in the oven yet. She sighed and put them in, setting the timer.

She started back to the front desk when Hermione's voice came to her.

"What do you want with Ginny?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Herbert replied. "We're in love."

"No you're not. She might be, or she thinks she is. But you're not in love with her."

"How do you know?"

"Because you never would have let her leave."

Ginny crumpled against the wall. It wasn't like she loved him but to hear her fears confirmed was not something she felt ready to deal with.

"All right. So maybe I don't love her. What's it to you?"

"You're going to leave her alone."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because she's loved by someone else. And I will destroy anyone who gets in their way."

Ginny gasped. "Loved?" she repeated, softly. Who? Who loved her."

"Girl, you'd better be willing to back that up. Because I'm not going anywhere."

Ginny hesitated then stepped out into the main room. "Hey, Hermione, those rolls weren't in the oven. I put them in, okay?"

Herbert looked at her like it was Christmas and Ginny immediately felt her heart harden towards him.

"Ginny, would you like to come out to dinner tonight?"

Ginny gave him a smile, not at all upset about the amount of malice she was sure was in it. "Not at all. I have work, anyway."

Herbert faltered. Ginny turned with a flick of her hair and marched back into the kitchen. It wasn't until hours later that she wondered how much of that conversation she was meant to hear.

(A/N: ah, short chapter. Sorry about that. Still, I hope you guys all enjoy it! I really just wanted a chapter where Ginny grows back her backbone. :3

To OR: What? Update? That's crazy talk. :) Just kidding. I am trying to be better about updating.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Are you going tonight?"

Draco looked up from his book at Blaise. "What?"

"I asked if you're coming to the party tonight."

'What party?"

"The one at Northanger Hall. Brant surely sent you an invitation."

Draco thought about it for a few seconds before he shrugged. "Yeah, I guess he did. I just forgot about it."

Blaise shook his head. "You need to get out more."

"I'm in the middle of a contest that I am losing horribly," Draco pointed out, returning to Jane Austen's_ Persuasion_.

"It'll do you good. I also happen to know that our lovely ladies are coming tonight."

"Doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"She's not into me," Draco admitted.

"What the hell makes you think that?" Blaise demanded.

"She's going after Herbert."

"Oh, you really haven't heard," Blaise drawled sarcastically.

"Heard what?"

"You mean you really haven't?"

"_Heard_ what?"

"Darling Ginger publicly rebuked Herbert a little while back. Right in front of Hermione. Word is that he's not letting go and she's becoming very...vehement in her refusals. To the point that you _want_ to see these refusals."

Draco lapsed into thought, a wicked smile growing on his face. "Well by god," he muttered. "Looks like I need to do some work."

888

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked after kissing Blaise.

"Hook line and sinker. The truth is awesome."

She laughed. "Yeah it is, babe."

"How'd it go with Ginny?"

"Not bad..."

888

Earlier...

Ginny grabbed the half empty plate and took it back to the kitchen. Hermione glanced up. "Is that it?"

"My section's empty," she replied as the bell over the door rang.

"I got it," Ginny said.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," she said, grabbing a new towel and slipping it in her apron string. "Be right back."

Hermione gathered the dishes and began to run water. The noise drowned out anything from the dining room. When she finished, she turned off the water and could hear the voices out in the dining area.

"...are you out of your mind? I'm finished with you, Herbert."

"Look, you need to tell me what I did wrong."

"I most certainly do not."

"Ginny..."

"Shut the hell up and get out of my face."

"Ginny!"

"Go to hell."

(A/N: One more chapter! For those of you who don't know, I borrowed Northanger from Jane Austen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Northanger Hall was glorious. The only place that could possibly top it was Malfoy Manor and Draco considered, not for the first time, that maybe he should talk his mom into hosting a ball. It wouldn't take much nudging, he figured.

He entered alone, noting almost absently that Blaise and Hermione had come together. For reasons he wasn't ready to go into yet, he didn't care about the contest any more.

He singled out Ginny immediately. She was dressed in a dark brown dress that hugged her figure in a way that told him it wasn't a hand-me-down. Her flaming red hair was a dead giveaway.

Of course the fact that she was having what looked to be a heated argument with Herbert West didn't hinder facts.

Draco felt his lips curl up and he strode unimpeded over to the two of them.

"I said I'm fine," Ginny snarled as he came into earshot.

"Your-" Herbert began but trailed off when he saw Draco.

"I'd listen to her," Draco drawled. Her shoulders went stiff but she looked back at him with a fonder look than the one she'd had trained on Herbert. "She has this nasty habit of castrating people who don't listen all that well."

Herbert glared at Draco. "This is a private conversation, Malfoy."

"So it is. Please continue this oh so private conversation at the top of your lungs. I'll just go somewhere I can't hear you. Like Canada perhaps?"

"You can stay," Ginny said. "Herbert here was just leaving."

Draco bit back a smirk of triumph.

Herbert looked between the two of them then turned and grabbed Taurine Parkinson. A slow song started and partners were found. Before Ginny could move, Draco snagged her by her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"So what was that about, Ginny?"

She looked up at him then sighed. "Profits are down at our store. Herbert was no so subtly hinting that I would have more than enough money to keep it afloat if I married him."

"Well that's just stupid," Draco said, scowling at Herbert across the dance floor. "If you'd wanted something like that, you could have just told Potter you were knocked up or else seduced someone like my father who didn't care what you did with the money."

"Not you?" she said softly.

"Well, you could marry me," he conceeded. "But I would care what you did with the money."

"Why's that?" she asked. "Don't you have enough?"

"I could buy Poland if I wanted to," he confirmed.

"Why would you want to?"

"I am trying to make a point here, Miss Literal."

"Then why would you care what I did with your money?"

He looked her dead on. "Because I would want it to make you happy. You could have anything as long as it made you happy."

She stared at him, her cheeks flaming with something and a fire in her eyes.

"You could be my anything," he whispered, moving closer to her.

"Your horse?" she whispered back.

He caught the reference and grinned. "And here you stand," he said. "Touch her whoever dares. I'll bring mine action on the proudest he that stops my way in Padua."

"We're not in Padua," she managed before he closed the distance and sealed her lips with a kiss.

888

Hermione let out a yelp of surprise and ground to a halt.

Blaise, who was paying attention to the way her hair sat on her neck, almost ran her over. He frowned then followed her gaze.

"Well," he said.

"Well, indeed," Hermione replied, watching Ginny and Draco spin in lazy circles, barely taking their eyes or lips off each other.

The End.

(A/N: That's it. The end. No epilogue for this one. You'll have to fill in the blanks for yourself.

By the way, Ginny and Draco's back and forth at the end of this chapter is from the play The Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare. I thought it pretty apropos for the two of them. If you haven't read the play, I recommend it. The play follows several different plots, like most of Shakespeare's do. Basically it's about a girl who is an extremely rude and abusive person and no guys will go near her. Oh, and Northanger hall is a fictional place created by Jane Austen.


End file.
